Second Generation
by karin-chan2000
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron have saved the world many times but what about the second generation. Sucky summary. First fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1:We're off to see the Weasley's

Second Generation

**okay! This is my first fan fiction so give me a little credit. My friends and I made a few of these characters! So here goes X3**

**Chapter 1: We're Off To See The Weasleys'**

**Karin's POV**

I wasn't to fond of the thin air in England at winter. It didn't matter that I was in a car. Dad had rolled down my window so even if I had taken a deep breath the air was knocked out of my lungs. I had complained a few times but I finally gave up. I honestly thought he wasn't listening to me. He messing around with Albus. James was silent waiting for the ride to be over. Lily kept bothering me. Mom tried helping me by telling Lily to stop. I was just trying to breath."Karin?" my father said in a questioning tone.

"Yes" I replied

"you know that we aren't like most people. Right?"

I sighed."dad I'm almost 11 and I will be attending Hogwarts in the fall."

"I know but I just want you to know that-"

"Dad! Stop! I already know you told me this 1,000 times before!" I screamed with tears welling up in my eyes.

I only exploded because he told me that I would attending Hogwarts this fall 1,000 times. I would be a first year. I was kind of looking forward to it. The only reason was because I would see my cousins Icen Weasley and Haley Weasley. Icen was my favorite cousin. Haley was nice but kind of annoying.

After I exploded I heard dad take a very long sad sigh. I felt so sorry but you would be annoyed to if you had heard nothing but the fact that you would be going to Hogwarts. Tears welled up in my eyes. I wouldn't cry. If Lily saw she would tell everyone and I wasn't really a person that cried. I took a deep breath and that made me feel better."dad?" I finally said in a small tone.

"Yes Karin?" I was surprised that dad actually replied.

"Sorry! I'm just kind of tired of hearing about it. I know that I'm your little girl but I'm growing up and at one point you have to let me go and it going to be soon!"

"she's right" mom chimed in

my dad sighed again. He hated it when my mom was right. He also hated it when I was right. I noticed that mom and I were right most of the time. After all that talking I noticed that we finally arrived at the Weasley's house. I was excited so I smirked. Lily got out of the minivan first. She had climbed over me. I got out next followed by James, Albus, mom, and then finally dad. Mom went over to uncle Ron and hugged him then she hugged aunt Hermione. She then greeted Icen followed by Haley. I took in as much air as I could. I waved at Rose and Hugo. I walked over to Icen who I hadn't seen in a long time."Hello Icen! Or should I say merry Christmas!" I said in a merry voice

"Merry Christmas Karin!" she said hugging me

"how have you been"

"great! And you?"

"g-good" I had said it in a more depressed tone then I thought I had said it.

"Karin! You can't say it like that and fool me! What's wrong?"

"well dad keeps telling me about how I'm going to Hogwarts"

"And your sad because..."

"he keeps repeating it and repeating it and repeating it..." I trailed of in my words

Icen rolled her eyes. We went inside to get warm. That and everyone else went inside.


	2. Chapter 2:Station Nine and Three Quarter

**Yay! I'm on a roll so here goes chapter 2! X3**

**Chapter 2: Station 9 ¾**

**Karin POV**

Finally I was going to Hogwarts! It made me smile. I had a very strange wand that picked me. It was dragon bone with dragon heartstring. All other wands exploded in my face. I had a cat for a pet. I laughed when I got it. Mostly because aunt Hermione had a cat. When I told aunt Hermione she smiled. It was fun running through the wall to get to station 9 ¾. I first saw Icen and Haley. Haley ran up and just about hugged me to death. I looked over Haley's shoulder to see Icen waving at me."o-o-okay

H-Hal-ley c-can't b-breath!" I manged to say

"OH! Sorry!" she said letting go

regaining my breath I said"its okay just let me live next time! Do that anymore and I might just be the girl who lived"

Haley laughed, well it was more of a chuckle. Albus signaled me to get on the train. I ran up to the train after saying goodbye to mom, dad, and Lily. Like most people I waved goodbye to everyone. I sat down next to Icen and Haley sat in front of me. A girl walked into our passenger compartment."H-Hi! Can I sit down with you guys?" she seemed a bit nervous

"Yeah! Sure!" I said

"Karin! Are you mental!" Icen whispered

"Oh! So I can't make friends!" I whispered back

"Yes! But I don't have good feelings about this girl!"

The girl was wearing a lot of black. It didn't bother me because a lot of the muggles at my school wore a lot of black. Icen and Haley didn't go to a muggle school so they hadn't seen what a lot of muggles wore."Hi! I'm Karin Potter." I had said trying to be friendly

"Hi! I'm Leaza Black." she said being friendly too

"H-Hi! I'm Icen Weasley." Icen said. Obviously scared

"Hi! I'm Haley Weasley." Haley said with her overly peppy attitude

Leaza kept talking with Haley and Icen. I zoned out once I saw the passenger compartment next to ours. There was a boy who somehow looked familiar though I knew I had never seen him before. I stood up"Icen I'm going to...uh" I didn't know what exactly to say

"Go!" Icen said "its fine"

I walked up to the boy's passenger compartment. He still looked so familiar. It really bothered me. He hadn't seen me. "um...Hi! Can I sit down" I said a bit nervous

"are those other girls boring or something?" he had said. It annoyed me a bit.

"no! Two of them are my cousins!" I had exploded again. I wanted to facepalm and apologize

"sorry! I was just being sarcastic"

"no! I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I explode sometimes!" I said mad at myself. "so can I sit down?"

"sure, I guess so." he said eying me.

I sat down. It was silent for a while until I brought myself to say "I'm Karin Potter!"

Once I said that he had almost jumped out of his seat "I'm Tony..." he said questioning whether say his last name.

"Okay?"

"I'm guessing that your dad is Harry Potter?"

"yes! Trust me he is not as great as he seems"

"overprotective father I'm guessing"

"yes!" I exploded again but at least this time it wasn't with anger

"so your mom is Ginny Potter?"

"yes! She is really nice!"

"so you're more of a momma's little girl"

"yes"

Tony kept asking me questions about dad and I. Every once and a while he would ask about other things like Icen or Haley. It got me questioning him but I didn't think it could hurt anything. "are you ever going to come back or keep flirting?" it was Haley

I glared at Haley with an annoyed look on my face "I'm coming! Gosh!"

"for the record she wasn't flirting she was just answering a few of my questions" I was surprised Tony had set the record straight

"sure! Like she wasn't flirting!"

"Haley!"

"trust me" I got really surprised after Tony said that

"it will take me a while to do that" things were getting strange! Haley never acted like that.

I stood up to go to Icen, Haley, and Leaza. "thanks for standing up for me!"

Tony went back to being quite. I sighed and went back to my passenger cart. I sat down next to Icen again. Icen, Haley, and Leaza keep talking. Every once and a while Haley or Icen would try to get me talking but I insisted on being quite. I don't know why I wanted to be so quite. Maybe it was because I was still mad at Haley. "Candy cart!" it was a lady who had the candy cart

"I want a pumpkin pasty!" I finally talked

"I will take a chocolate frog!" Leaza said "they're my favorite!"

"I want some licorice whips" Haley and Icen said in unison. All four of us laughed

"can I also have a chocolate frog?" I said. It wasn't for me. I hated the things but I thought Tony might want something.

Once the candy lady gave us what we wanted I ate my pumpkin pasty. After that I went up to Tony's passenger compartment. As usual he was facing the window very silent. He was still all alone. I wanted to sit down with him. I hated seeing people all alone and not having anyone to talk to. "Hey!" Tony looked up his eyes half open. "I brought you a chocolate frog" I held it out. Of course being a chocolate frog it jumped out of my hand and started going everywhere.

"great!" Tony said as he jumped up and started running around to chase it

Once we had caught it we sat down and Tony started to eat it. I told him how I didn't like them and he let out a small chuckle. We kept talking. Once and a while Icen or Haley would come in to get me but I insisted on talking to Tony. I had made a friend. Once Leaza tried but I still wanted to talk to Tony.


	3. Chapter 3:Through Tony's Eyes

**HORAY! Now on with chapter 3! X3 this chapter is going to be short because its Tony's POV on chapter 2 so don't kill me if its a very short chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Through Tony's Eyes**

**Tony POV**

I was at the station. 9 ¾. I was looking forward to it. I had since father told me I was a wizard. I was a bit of a smartypants so when he told me I did my thing with sarcasm. Dad wasn't strict he just didn't like that I used sarcasm all the time. For that dad made me come here myself. It didn't bother me much. I was independent for my age. Father did things like this all the time.

When I was very young I had broken something and father made me walk home from everywhere from then on. This made me cocky and sarcastic so I wasn't liked by my father very much. I also rebelled a lot. When my dad made me walk home I would either take forever or just go somewhere else.

I saw lots of other parents and children hugging and saying goodbye. Some parents or younger children asked where my parents were. I never replied. Though I did see this one girl. She had her hair cut punk rocker style. Her hair had highlights. They were dirty blond which I thought was her natural hair color. What I thought were just highlights were a very bright blond. She turned my way but never looked straight at me. She was busy talking to friend or sister or someone. She had bright blue eyes which were made brighter because of her highlights.

The train was about to leave so I got on. My passenger compartment was right next to hers. She sat down with the girls she was talking to earlier. I wasn't surprised. I was the only one in my passenger cart. I sighed and started looking out the window taking in the scenery. A few minutes had passed. But then I heard a voice say "um...Hi! Can I sit down" she said a bit nervous. I looked over and it was her.

"are those other girls boring or something?" I said being the sarcastic and cocky person I am.

"no! Two of them are my cousins!" she had said that in a very annoyed tone.

"sorry! I was just being sarcastic" I hated myself right then

"no! I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I explode sometimes!" I felt relieved that she wasn't too mad at me "so can I sit down?"

I started eying her and said "sure, I guess so."

she sat down. It was silent for a while until she said "I'm Karin Potter!"

I sprung up "I'm Tony..." I wouldn't dare say my last name

"Okay?"

"I'm guessing that your dad is Harry Potter?"

"yes! Trust me he is not as great as he seems"

"overprotective father I'm guessing"

"yes!" she exploded again but she didn't explode with anger

"so your mom is Ginny Potter?"

"yes! She is really nice!"

"so you're more of a momma's little girl"

"yes"

I kept asking her questions about her and her dad. Every once and a while I would ask a question about her cousins. Her cousins names were Icen and Haley. I could tell she wasn't to sure why I kept asking questions."are you ever going to come back or keep flirting?" I could tell it was one of her cousins.

Karin had an annoyed look on her face as she said "I'm coming! Gosh!"

I wanted to set the record straight "for the record she wasn't flirting she was just answering a few of my questions"

"sure! Like she wasn't flirting!"

"Haley!" so it was Haley

"trust me" Haley was getting annoying and I had enough of it

"it will take me a while to do that" she had started eying me with an annoyed look

Karin stood "thanks for standing up for me!"

She stood and left to go to her cousins. I went back to looking out the window. It was nice talking to Karin. She was a nice girl. I was a bit of a loner when it came to being around people. If someone got me talking I would speak. If I had a friend around I would talk. If I was around father I would talk. After a while a heard a noise but didn't question it. "Candy cart!" I wanted some but I wouldn't get any. I fell asleep. A few minutes later I heard a voice. It was Karin again and she said "Hey!" my eyes were half open."I brought you a chocolate frog" she held it out. Of course being a chocolate frog it jumped out of her hand and started going everywhere.

"great!" I said as I jumped up and started running around to chase it.

Once we caught it we sat down and she told me how she didn't like chocolate frogs. I gave out a small chuckle. We started talking. Her cousins would try to get her to come back but she insisted on staying. She had become a friend. As we talked I her the showed a more cocky side to me. She made me smile. I made her smile. One time a girl dressed in mostly black came in asking for Karin to come back but like always Karin wanted to talk to me.

**Okay so this was a longer chapter than I expected it to be. Compared to chapters 1 and 2 it was middle sized but anyways onto chapter 4 (well when I get it done)**


End file.
